


Time

by KagiArts



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Selfcest (Kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagiArts/pseuds/KagiArts
Summary: S had never been good at keeping track of time; when you were destined to only exist in the world for a mere 30 minutes, one tended to forcefully push time limits from one’s mind. It was a bizarre feeling to be born into the world a fully functioning being, with the sound knowledge that you would soon disappear again in practically the blink of an eye. Individuality quite literally ripped in two without so much as a warning flicker.Can be read in conjunction with "I Think I Might Love You"."S" = S Gogeta (DBS), "Z" = Z Gogeta (DBZ), "4" = 4 Gogeta (GT)
Relationships: Gogeta/Gogeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 7





	Time

S had never been good at keeping track of time; when you were destined to only exist in the world for a mere 30 minutes, one tended to forcefully push time limits from one’s mind. It was a bizarre feeling to be born into the world a fully functioning being, with the sound knowledge that you would soon disappear again in practically the blink of an eye. Individuality quite literally ripped in two without so much as a warning flicker.

He still couldn’t quite fathom what had occurred to allow himself and the other Fusions to exist outside of that one moment. He was grateful though - he hated the thought of never being needed again, doomed to exist as a mere memory in his constituent parts’ minds. Hated the thought that he was only ever wanted when there was a foe to defeat.

He let himself fall back onto the lush grass he was resting on, sighing contentedly as he felt the blades crush against his skin; relished in the fresh scent.

He was born to fight, he knew that much. And of course, being a Saiyan, he loved a good, hard-fought battle. But when he was suddenly gifted with more time than he had ever experienced, he had quickly learnt to crave the peaceful moments between sparring and training with the others. S Vegito had been particularly shocked the first time he turned down a free-for-all, no-holds-barred match, and even Z Gogeta hadn’t been able to hide the surprise in his eyes.

_ Z… _

S closed his eyes, smiling softly at the thought of his counterpart. How long had it been since their joint confession, he wondered… Time in this strange realm didn’t seem to flow quite right, if it even flowed at all, which only added to his already terrible sense of timekeeping. He supposed it didn’t really matter - given his propensity to live in the moment, it seemed natural to simply enjoy each day as if it were the first time they’d laid eyes on each other.

“You sappy bastard...” He breathed with a small grin and humour in his tone, resting a forearm over his eyes. 

Which of his predecessors did that particular trait originate from, he often wondered, or was it purely his own? Both Goku and Vegeta had their vulnerable moments, despite their equally confident, yet highly disparate exteriors. Their memories intermingled in S’s head, something akin to a vivid dream. ‘Unfeeling Saiyans’ - wasn’t that the term Frieza used? If only he knew. Pride, excitement, rage, the drive to be stronger...but also loneliness, regret, fear, a desperate longing to be loved. Saiyans were a volatile mix of emotions, always had been, and Fusion only intensified each and every one.

Maybe that’s why they tended to fall so hard when it came to love.

S didn’t catch himself as he drifted into slumber, a heavy, contented sigh signifying his sudden drop into unconsciousness. Azure hair in turn dulling to its natural black.

* * *

“Have you seen S today, 4?”

The redhead blinked, looking up from his lunch, and tilted his head slightly.

“Nah. Figured he was with you, considering.” He chirped, blue eyes narrowing with knowing humour.

“Considering…?”

4 Gogeta grinned, gesturing something in the air with his chopsticks that looked suspiciously like a heart. Z’s eye twitched in response, barely a hint of pink colouring his cheeks. He huffed and turned to walk away, evoking a bark of laughter from the older Fusion.

“C’mon, I don’t mean to tease. You guys are cute!”

“You’re not helping...” Muttered Z, unimpressed, crossing his arms. “Do you know where he is at least? I can’t sense him right now…”

_ ‘And you’re worried’ _ 4 realised, softening his expression.

“He’s ok, if that’s what you’re fretting about.” A slight flinch from the blonde didn’t go unnoticed. 4 bobbed his head to the side, concentrating on the pinprick of serene energy he felt in the distance; right outside their shared home. He chuckled, inciting a glance from Z. “I think he’s asleep on the hill behind the house! At this time of day. Jeez. That’s my job!”

Z couldn’t suppress the amused smirk that tweaked at the corner of his mouth, but nevertheless tried to conceal it with a roll of his eyes. 

With a small nod that 4 recognised as a farewell, Z took off in a flare of gold, leaving the eldest Gogeta to enjoy his food. And to silently delight in the thriving relationship between his other selves.

* * *

As Z arrived home (in record time, he noted subconsciously, but refused to actually acknowledge), the day was already receding into night. He hung in the air for a moment, relieved as the familiar heat of S’s energy flickered faintly at the edge of his senses. He breathed the cool, dusk air deeply and sighed, a hint of frustration manifesting at himself for worrying. Of course S was ok, he was more than capable of looking after himself.

Z ran a hand over his face, grimacing - he hoped 4 wouldn’t share any of this with the Vegitos. He would never hear the last of it.

He crossed his arms over his chest and flew towards the rear of the house, much more leisurely this time, peering in the direction of the other man’s sleepy ki. Narrowing his eyes, he could make out a faint white blur contrasted against the darkening green of the grassy hill behind the house.

Touching down gently next to the other man, one foot at a time, Z leant to one side, observing S for any signs of waking. The light of his halo flickered faintly, outlining the peaceful expression on his counterpart’s slumbering face. S really was beautiful, he thought, readily allowing the blush to deepen when not in sight of anyone else. 

The first time he’d had that thought, it had been a shock to even Z himself. But as time went on, the idea that they were ‘the same’ had faded - Z and S were the embodiment of the phrase ‘two sides of the same coin’. They shared a name, essentially shared a past and future; by all accounts they  _ should _ be the same person. 

And yet, here they were, two separate entities with their own personalities and feelings, their own ways of reacting and dealing with experiences. They were theoretically the same, but in reality utterly different. It had taken some time, but Z had realised that having feelings for S was something entirely other than narcissism, which was really the only thing that had been holding him back.

Z uncrossed his arms and slowly, silently settled himself down next to S. He drew his knees up to his chest and rested his arms on them, nestling his chin in the crook of an elbow at just the right angle to keep an eye on his counterpart. He relished in the peace, but he also found himself strangely missing S’s voice. The timbre and lilt, the perfect merging of two separate voices from either end of an octave. His own voice, but not.

A soft breeze suddenly swirled across the hill, causing Z's skin to prickle a little at the sensation. He watched it ruffle S's inky black mane, the one long bang, matching his own, fluttering over his eyes. Without thinking, Z reached over and gently brushed it aside, watching it fall to rest at his cheek with a small bounce.

Z paused, his hand hovering over S’s face. Tentatively, he let his fingertips rest on a tanned cheek, before ever-so gently tracing them along the other’s jawline, his thumb pressing lightly against the soft, barely-parted lips.

Warm. They were always warm.

Trying to keep his breathing steady despite his heart beating wildly in his chest, Z leaned in further, placing his hands on the ground either side of S’s body. He paused, their lips almost touching...but thought better of it, planting a gentle kiss on S’s forehead instead.

A slight rumble from the other’s chest made him instinctively try to twitch backwards in surprise, but he was thwarted by a hand placed swiftly at the back of his neck. Z blinked, eyes wide, as a single black iris peered at him sleepily.

“Mornin’” drawled S through a lopsided grin. Z laughed softly, bumping foreheads with his counterpart.

“It’s nighttime, idiot. What are you doing sleeping all day?” He chided, but with no real venom behind his words and S knew it.

“Sorry. I felt like a lazy day.” S said through a yawn - then with a hint of mischief, “Hey. Were you gonna kiss me in my sleep?”

No reply from the blonde, who merely turned a deeper shade of pink and gripped at the shoulder of S’s vest.

“You’re welcome to, for the record.” Z lifted his head a little, evoking a chuckle. “Did you really think I’d be mad about something like that?” S slid his hand up from Z’s neck, teasing his fingers through the golden locks.

Z, still beetroot red, shifted his position so that he was again sat next to S rather than leaning over him. He hazarded a cautious glance, peering through his bang at S’s face as the man sat up, stretching his arms above his head. S was in Base form fairly regularly, but Z suddenly realised he had never really paid it quite as close attention as he perhaps should. Super Saiyan and Blue were both radiant, awe-inspiring forms, especially when it was S exhibiting them. Electric irises, shining hair, power radiating from every inch of his skin...

But now that he was in such close proximity to S in Base, observing, he realised how much he’d missed. The dark eyes were endless, like space itself, speckled with pinpricks of stardust; hair such a deep black that it seemed to absorb all light, trapping it within and somehow harnessing it into softness (seriously, how was his hair that soft?); the stark contrast of that dark hair against tanned skin; muscles that were so defined at higher levels, whilst still there, seemed smoother and slighter.

S, feeling the other’s eyes on him, chuckled and leant back, resting his weight on an arm. He rolled his head onto his shoulder, gazing at Z through half-lidded eyes, a mischievous smirk etched on his face. Z laughed at his counterpart’s attempt to be sultry, gently shoving him with his shoulder. He sighed and rested his head against S’s, nuzzling slightly against his cheek, comforted by the radiating warmth.

Night had fully fallen at this point, the air crisp and dew-laden, the sky dyed with deep blues and violets. As S’s vision grew accustomed to the darkness, he instinctively directed his gaze skyward, watching as stars seemed to magically manifest into existence the longer he looked. They were always almost mesmerising to watch, blinking in and out of sight as his eyes settled on them, flickering ever so slightly as they pulsed with energy.

Both Z and S seemed intrinsically linked to the stars and space. Z had been born in a swirl of what could only be described as stardust, and even now his halo seemed to effuse remnants of that very essence in faint clouds above their heads. S’s ‘birth’ was more explosive, like a supernova or solar flare; the exact same effect, only more flashy, likely enhanced by the presence of god Ki that was imbued within his very being.

S felt Z shift slightly at his shoulder, and he turned his head a little to bury his nose in the soft gold, eyes still fixed on the heavens. From the angle of Z’s head, he could tell his partner was also gazing upwards and he smiled, sighing, an action that the other subconsciously mirrored.

S had never been good at keeping track of time. But, he figured, it didn’t matter - when he was with Z, time seemed to last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> “You sappy bastard...” - Me @ me


End file.
